pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luneto's Life
Chapter 1 "Espeon, use Psychic to lift the food up the mountain." Espeon's red jewel gleamed and the food started to rise up the mountain. "Go, Charizard." I threw my Poke-Ball and my Charizard came out. "Help me look for sticks for a fire." We searched the mountain looking for sticks for the fire but we didn't find any. When we finally reached the top, I found a wild Unfezant. "Go, Glaceon!" I sent out my shiny Glaceon. "Freeze it with Ice Beam, and Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Glaceon froze it and Charizard unfroze it. "Poke-Ball, Go!" I threw the Poke-Ball and watched it move. It was caught! I picked up the Poke-Ball slowly and walked back to Espeon. I sent out Unfezant and returned all my Pokemon but Espeon. We kept walking and we found some trees. "Go, Gardevoir." My Gardevoir came out. "Use Fairy Wind to cut down the trees." A strong wind blew down the trees. "Espeon, use Psychic to build a shelter." Espeon's red jewel gleamed again and the trees rose into the air. While the fort was building, I checked on my Pokemon Egg. It started to hatch! It hatched into a baby Lunatone! I returned it to its Poke-Ball and put it in my Portable-PC. Then Espeon finished the fort. I went inside, gave all 16 of my Pokemon food. (if you want to know what they are, look at Luneto's Pokemon.) I returned all my Pokemon to their Poke-Balls and went to sleep. Chapter 2 I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I swapped my Gardevoir for Entei. I would've headed for the city yesterday but Team Plasma took over all the Pokemon World and all the towns aren't safe. The only way to stop them is to defeat Ghetsis(but I'm not doing that until Chapter 5). I need to capture all the legendary dogs and capture Ho-Oh and Zekrom because Ghetsis has Kyurem, Terrakion, Reshiram, Keldeo, Zoroark and Genesect. I checked my research and Raikou was in Chargestone Cave. I sent out Entei and started riding to the cave. When I got there, I went inside. Then I was attacked by a swarm of Galvantula! "Entei! Use Flamethrower!" Entei blasted away all the Galvantula. We ran to the place where Raikou was. I sent out Sylveon. "Sylveon! Use Moonblast!" A big moon appeared in the cave. Then it shot out a big beam. It damaged Raikou a little bit. He used a Thunder on Sylveon. "Sylveon! Deflect it with Moonblast!" He shot another beam and blocked the Thunder. "Go,Glaceon! Use Ice Beam!" Glaceon helped Sylveon block the Thunder but it still wasn't strong enough! "Espeon! Use Psywave! And Go, Flareon! Use Flamethrower!" All 4 of my Eeveelutions used their best attacks. The attacks were evenly matched. I checked my Pokemon Power watch, and all of the Eeveelutions were losing power! I had to send out Entei, but if it got defeated, I wouldn't be able to heal it, because of the Team Plasma thing and my Porta-Healer was out of power(another reason I need Raikou). But I had to do it. And I also had a good idea. "Sylveon! Espeon! Glaceon! Flareon! On the count of three, stop attacking! And Entei! When I say three, Use Flame Charge on Raikou! 1.......2........3!" Raikou was knocked down! "Poke-Ball! Go!" I caught Raikou! But then the Poke-Ball fell off a cliff! I jumped in the cliff after it. I almost hit the bottom of the cliff to my doom, but then Espeon used Psychic and got me before I hit the bottom. "3 more to go! Raikou, charge my Porta-Healer!" It charged it and I put all my Pokemon back and attached them to the machine and they were healed. I swapped Flareon for Raikou. Now to get Suicune. Chapter 3 My calculations say that Suicune is in Undella Bay underwater. I sent out Raikou and we ran to Undella Bay. I put a giant air bubble around me and went underwater. I found Suicune eventually. Suicune made a giant air bubble around us so we could fight. "Go! Glaceon! Espeon! Sylveon! Raikou! Use Ice Beam! Psybeam! Moonblast! Electroball!" We shot our best attacks. Suicune countered with Hydro Pump. "Go! Unfezant! Oshawott! Charizard! Lunatone! Gardevoir! Beedrill! Talonflame! Flareon! Lucario! Dragonite! Musharna! Stoutland! Entei! Use your best attacks!" All of my Pokemon used their best attacks. They defeated Suicune and I caught it. But then the force of the attack burst the bubble. I returned all my Pokemon to their Poke-Balls, and swam to the underwater ruins. I went inside and all the water drained out. I explored for a while and found the DNA Splicers. I put them in my bag and found a way out. Then I headed for Reversal Volcano(used to be mountain but erupted). When I got their, I sent out all the dogs and got the bell which will summon Ho-Oh. I started to ring it and Ho-Oh just appeared. I sent out all of my Pokemon and they started fighting him. They shot their best attacks but they were defeated. Except Oshawott. "Oshawott! It's up to you! Use Hydro Pump!" It shot a water blast that weakened Ho-Oh. Then Oshawott started to glow. It was evolving! It evolved into Dewott! "Dewott! Use Razor Shell!" It slashed Ho-Oh with two Razor Shells. It was defeated! I threw out a Poke-Ball and caught it! I healed up all my Pokemon and headed for the Dragonspiral Tower. Chapter 4 I climbed the tower and when I got to the top I saw Zekrom. I sent out every Pokemon I had and they fought their hardest and they still couldn't win. I looked at all my defeated Pokemon with sadness. "They fought so hard...........But they just couldn't win." Just then, Zekrom used Fusion Bolt and it threw me in the air. Then the DNA Splicers flew out of my bag. One hit me, and the other hit Zekrom. Then the world plunged into darkness. When I awoke, Zekrom was gone, and the DNA Splicers were broke. But then I looked at my self and I was black! I remembered what happened. "Let's see, the DNA Splicers hit me and Zekrom, then I saw a blinding light, then......I think we FUSED!" So to make sure, I held up my index finger and I saw a burst what looked like Fusion Bolt! "So I did fuse with Zekrom! Hold on..... When I last saw Ghetsis, He was white and looked like Reshiram! So we both fused! I guess in the end, it will be me against Ghetsis!" I couldn't fly, even with Zekrom. So I sent out Raikou and we ran to the Team Plasma Base. One of Zekrom's moves were Agility. So I ran past the guards before they even saw me coming. Then I saw some more guards and I couldn't run past them. "I've got it! Fusion Bolt!" I shot a Fusion Bolt at the trash can and all the guards went to look. When they weren't looking, I used Agility to get past the guards. Then, I saw the room where Ghetsis was. "The Pokemon I choose for battle are, Ho-Oh, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Espeon, and Sylveon. I don't count as a Pokemon really so I don't count. But what is Ghetsis going to use instead of Reshiram? Oh well, guess I'll find out now." I healed all of my Pokemon and went to fight Ghetsis. Chapter 5 "Well, what a treat. The last hope in the Pokemon World, Luneto, come to fight me?" Ghetsis said. "Yes. And this is your last day to rule the Pokemon World, Ghetsis! Let's begin." "I couldn't agree more. Go! Cobalion! Use Sacred Sword!" "Go, Raikou! Dodge it!" Raikou dodged the attack but Cobalion jumped into the air and hit Raikou! "Use Thunder!" While Raikou was falling, he hit Cobalion with a thunder. "Cobalion! Use Metal Claw!" "Raikou! Use Thunderpunch!" The attacks collided and Cobalion was winning! "I've got you now!" Ghetsis said. "No, ya don't! Use Thunderbolt! And when it's shocked, Thunderpunch it!" I said. It shocked it then punched it. Cobalion fainted and Raikou also fainted. "Why did you faint, Raikou?" Then Raikou spoke to me because I was half Pokemon. "I ran out of power." I returned it and sent out Sylveon. "Ah...A Pokemon from the Kalos region! This will be good! Go, Zoroark!" He sent out a Zoroark but it didn't have the Illusion ability. "Zoroark! Use Flamethrower!" "Sylveon! Moonblast!" The two attacks were evenly matched. "Sylveon! Fairy Wind while doing Moonblast!" A strong wing helped the Moonblast hit Zoroark and Zoroark was knocked away! "Sylveon! Use Moo......." Just then there was a big explosion and 5 Genesect came out of the explosion and Ghetsis's Genesect popped out of the Poke-Ball and followed the Genesect. Chapter 6 "What's going on?" I said. "That's the Genesect Army. While we were battling, the Genesect finished being programmed." Ghetsis said. "To do what?" I say. "To destroy the Pokemon world. If you can defeat them, then Team Plasma will end and the world will turn back to normal." "Thanks for the tip! And I can also fly now!" I sent out all my Pokemon. "4 of you get 1 Genesect and me and Espeon will get the last two! And one in every group take a Poke-Ball and when you defeat it catch it!" All my Pokemon said:"Got it!" And I used my Zekrom power to let all my Pokemon fly. "Espeon, you take the last purple! I'll take the leader!" I flew to the leader in Kalos and started to battle it. It shot a Techno Blast at me and I countered with Fusion Bolt. It fired Techno Blast again and I couldn't counter. It knocked me to the ground and I couldn't move. Then all of my Pokemon appeared and they caught all the Genesect. Then my Pokemon gave me their power and I could fight again. And I also got a new move. "Megawatt Burst!" I shot a giant sphere at Genesect and the attack also had a Poke-Ball attached to it so when it hit it it would be caught. All my Pokemon helped it to hit Genesect. When it hit Genesect, it was caught!